Easternization
by unknow-chan
Summary: Uma conspiração, a morte de um ente querido e ovos de páscoa que não engordam. Sasuke X Naruto ::Para concurso ComemorArte de Páscoa::


**Easternization¹**

_**-Março de 2011-**_

As nuvens escondiam parcialmente os raios de sol, a paisagem era de um terreno coberto por grama e, em determinados pontos, lápides de mármore pareciam brotar da terra igual a uma **planta**. Shikamaru sentou embaixo da sombra de uma árvore e acendeu um **cigarro**, acompanhando com o olhar o enterro de Uchiha Sasuke.

Ninguém soube explicar exatamente como aconteceu, os amigos apenas foram avisados para comparecer no velório no dia seguinte ao da morte e nenhuma notificação foi dada pela imprensa, a família mantinha sigilo sobre o caso a todo custo. O padre ficou à frente do caixão, pronunciando o discurso de último adeus enquanto a seu lado, a cova já estava preparada.

-Que saco... Isso não vai acabar nunca? –Suigetsu espreguiçou na cadeira que estava sentado. –Sasuke não podia ter deixado para morrer em outra data? Eu quero sair logo daqui e pular Carnaval!

-Leve a situação a sério! –Karin acertou um tapa no Houzuki, irritada com a indiferença do namorado. –Não se importa com o que aconteceu com o Sasuke-kun? Não se importa com meus sentimentos?

-Claro que me importo! Eu até pus minha melhor **cueca** justamente para a ocasião!

O padre pigarreou um pouco, interrompendo a discussão entre Karin e Suigetsu, prosseguiu sua fala logo depois que os dois se calaram.

-Então, se alguém quiser dizer palavras de consolo e apoio à família o momento é oportuno...

-JÁ VAI TARDE, SASUKE!

Do lado de fora do cemitério, uma multidão dançava seguindo um enorme carro de som, soltavam fogos de artifício e um **avião**, especificamente um aeroplano, fazia acrobacias no céu com sinais de fumaça.

-Com aquela personalidade, não é para menos que tivesse mais inimigos do que amigos. –Shikamaru deixou o cigarro cair de sua mão e pisou nele com o **sapato** esquerdo, para apagá-lo, assim que chegou ao chão.

-QUE PESSOAL SEM O MÍNIMO DE CONSIDERAÇÃO! –Karin gritou indignada.

-Também acho uma tremenda falta de respeito...

-COMEÇARAM A FESTA SEM MIM!

-É Carnaval! Você queria o quê? –Suigetsu retrucou.

A atenção de todos começou a se dispersar, alguns conversavam sobre futebol ou a novela das oito enquanto outros já estavam indo embora. Sai observou que Naruto era quem estava mais perto do caixão, calado e com o olhar distante como se estivesse perdido em pensamentos.

Avistou Sakura também, ela tentava disfarçar a angústia mexendo no próprio **cabelo**, era capaz de reconhecê-la de longe, pois a Haruno era a única que possuía madeixas naturais naquela tonalidade, que mais pareciam ser cor de **chiclete** ou de algodão-doce. Sai aproximou-se devagar, sabia que tanto ela quanto Naruto eram quem mais estavam sofrendo com a perda de Sasuke.

-Pode chorar se quiser.

-Foi apenas **sujeira** que caiu no meu olho. –Sakura virou o rosto para não permitir que Sai visse seus olhos lacrimejantes.

-Carregar toda a dor sozinha não vai fazer bem para você nem para o bebê.

O moreno sentou-se ao lado da esposa e massageou-lhe o ventre, estavam casados há um ano e Sakura descobriu que estava grávida dias antes de receber a notícia da morte do Uchiha. Até pensou que, caso nascesse um menino, poderia colocar o nome de "Sasuke", mas sabia o quanto significava para seu marido ter o primeiro filho com o nome de seu irmão mais velho, que falecera há muitos anos.

-Vou falar com Naruto também. –Sai levantou-se da cadeira. –Espere aqui.

O moreno se distanciou alguns passos, Sakura teve a impressão de que escutava um barulho peculiar que se tornava mais intenso a cada segundo, procurou pela origem do ruído, que parecia o de hélices girando, e percebeu que vinha do céu: o aeroplano perdia altitude com rapidez anormal e viu a tempo o piloto saltar de pára-quedas.

-SAI! NARUTO!

Correu em direção aos dois para alertá-los, o moreno estava mais próximo e ouviu o grito desesperado da Haruno, olhou para o céu e logo compreendeu a situação, Naruto estava apático e sequer tinha saído do lugar. Sai o puxou e o Uzumaki somente voltou a si depois que notou que o amigo tentava afastá-lo do caixão.

O loiro pensou em gritar que parasse, não havia percebido que sua vida estava em risco. Estavam a poucos metros de distância quando o avião chocou-se direto contra o caixão e explodiu em seguida, reduzindo tudo a cinzas.

Naruto e Sai escaparam apenas com leves escoriações. Os bombeiros foram acionados, do caixão restaram pequenas lascas de madeira enquanto o corpo de Sasuke transformou-se simplesmente em **carvão**, estava irreconhecível.

_**-Abril de 2011-**_

Quarenta dias se passaram desde a morte de Sasuke, aos poucos Naruto e Sakura retomavam suas vidas normalmente e estavam superando a ausência do companheiro. Porém, antes da meia-noite da sexta-feira santa, o loiro acordou por causa de um pesadelo e decidiu tomar um banho de **água** gelada para espantar o sono.

Pegou uma **toalha** limpa e enxugou-se com rapidez por causa do frio. O apartamento de Naruto era pequeno e bagunçado, o loiro achava que os objetos fora de ordem traziam um charme a mais para o local, pelo menos pensava assim até o momento em que seu pé molhado escorregou em um pedaço de **sabão**, fazendo o loiro acertar a cabeça na porcelana da privada.

Ouviu o barulho da campainha e levantou-se com dificuldade, ainda tonto, ultimamente estava se tornando cada vez mais comum Sai bater à sua porta de madrugada à procura de alguma comida ou ingrediente que Sakura quisesse comer por causa dos desejos de gravidez. Na semana anterior, o moreno havia aparecido perguntando se Naruto tinha lámen de porco e acabou levando consigo todo o estoque do loiro.

Abriu a porta a contragosto, já imaginando o que Sai queria desta vez, mas teve uma enorme surpresa ao encontrar o rosto de outro moreno, completamente frio e impassível.

-Naruto...

Sasuke falou do loiro sem nenhuma alteração em seu semblante, o Uzumaki ficou petrificado por alguns instantes e, em seguida, bateu a porta na cara do Uchiha.

-Eu ainda estou sonhando e, quando eu acordar pela manhã, vou perceber que nada disso é real. –Naruto convenceu a si mesmo de que a pancada em sua cabeça havia sido forte demais.

-ABRE LOGO ESSA PORTA, DOBE!

Sasuke chutou a porta, furioso, e a expressão de calma no rosto do Uzumaki transformou-se em pavor. O loiro começou a gritar e correr em círculos dentro da própria cozinha.

-AAAH! SASUKE É UM ZUMBI!

-Claro que não!

-Então, você é um **gnomo?**

-Muito menos! –O moreno dizia do outro lado da porta. –Só porque não me via há mais de um mês, já pensava que eu tinha morrido?

-Não é isso! –Naruto falava rápido sem tempo para respirar. –Eu fui ao seu enterro! Vi o seu caixão! Além disso, teve aquele avião que caiu e pegou fogo!

-Do que está falando? Eu estava de férias no Havaí e voltei hoje...

Sasuke ficou calado, refletindo sobre o que havia acabado de dizer, Naruto encostou o ouvido na porta, tentava escutá-lo do outro lado quando o Uchiha retornou a bater causando uma forte dor nos tímpanos do loiro.

-Naruto, é sério, abre essa porta!

-Você está morto!

-Por acaso, você viu o meu cadáver dentro do caixão?

Naruto lembrou que, no enterro, o caixão estava sempre fechado e, quando o loiro tentou se aproximar, precisou ser afastado imediatamente por Sai, caso contrário o avião também teria caído em cima dele.

-N-Não vi...

-Isso é óbvio! O caixão estava vazio! Alguém forjou minha morte! –Sasuke estava bastante sério. –Percebi uma coisa muito estranha desde que eu cheguei... Não aceitaram meu cheque no banco, meu nome não aparece nos dados do computador da empresa, todos os meus documentos estão inválidos! É como se eu nunca tivesse existido!

-...?

-Abre a porta para eu te explicar melhor! –O Uchiha estava quase suplicando.

-Promete que não vai comer meu cérebro?

-Dobe! Você está assistindo **televisão** demais!

_**-Sábado de Aleluia-**_

Naruto era um modelo com a carreira em fase de ascensão, como ele mesmo gostava de dizer, quando na realidade, o trabalho mais importante que conseguiu foi fazer propaganda de um **desodorante** masculino. Sasuke, por outro lado, era herdeiro de uma multinacional e inventor nas horas vagas.

-Então, teme, por que disse que armaram uma cilada para você?

-Eu desenvolvi um produto que irá revolucionar a indústria alimentícia.

-E o que é?

-Um ovo de páscoa que não engorda.

Naruto dirigia sua moto em alta velocidade, ziguezagueando entre os carros a ponto de Sasuke prender a respiração e segurar-se com força na cintura do loiro. Passado o susto, puderam voltar a conversar embora o Uchiha alertasse todo instante para o Uzumaki prestar mais atenção ao trânsito.

-Essa é a grande descoberta? Se fosse, pelo menos, um **coelho que põe ovo** de **chocolate**...

-Neste novo mundo globalizado, no qual o público exige alimentos cada vez mais saudáveis, eu obterei bastante lucro.

-Já sei! Uma pessoa quis dar o golpe para ficar com seu dinheiro! –Naruto não entendeu nenhuma palavra dita pelo Uchiha, porém qualquer pessoa chegaria a esse raciocínio óbvio por conta própria. –Tem alguma suspeita de quem possa ter feito isso?

-Tenho certeza de que foi o Madara! –Naruto estacionou a moto em frente à empresa Uchiha e Sasuke disse após retirar o capacete. –Afinal, o dinheiro que seria usado pela empresa para bancar o projeto dele foi totalmente destinado a minha pesquisa.

-E o que era o projeto dele?

-Era uma coisa bem idiota... Ele queria projetar uma imagem na lua.

-Imaginei que vocês tentariam me impedir, mas chegaram tarde demais... Meu plano está prestes a se realizar!

Madara falava com uma típica pose de vilão de um lugar bastante alto, retirou do bolso da calça um controle remoto e apertou um botão vermelho. Abriram-se comportas no topo do edifício, revelando uma enorme estrutura que parecia uma **pára-raio**,que lançou um enorme _raio laser_ para atingir a lua.

-Eu criei a melhor jogada de _marketing_ que já existiu! –Madara gargalhava maquiavélico. –Projetei a logomarca da empresa Uchiha na lua ao lado daquele... coelhinho?

Todos olharam para cima e encontraram a imagem do sharingan refletida parcialmente coberta por uma mancha negra na superfície lunar que mais parecia ser um coelho gigante.

-Todo mundo sabe que a sombra da lua tem formato de um _Oryctolagus cuniculus²_. –Sasuke explicou.

-Tem certeza de que não era São Jorge lutando contra o dragão? –Naruto coçou a cabeça, bastante confuso.

-Meu plano perfeito foi... ARRUINADO!

Madara chorava inconsolável quando Sasuke apareceu e pôs a mão em seu ombro.

-Cara, admita... Isso não tinha a menor chance de dar certo desde o começo.

_**-Domingo de Páscoa-**_

Após a prisão de Uchiha Madara, Sasuke conseguiu provar a todos que ainda estava vivo, a primeira a saber da notícia foi Haruno Sakura, grávida de dois meses, e seu marido. Sai derrubou a **tinta **e os pincéis que usava para pintar um quadro quando ouviu o grito da esposa, que foi atender a campainha, e correu assustado pensando que algo ruim poderia ter acontecido.

Suspirou aliviado ao encontrar os três amigos abraçados, afinal desde o começo a Haruno dizia que a suposta morte de Sasuke era muito suspeita, Sai também concordava, entretanto tinha medo de dar falsas esperanças à esposa. Logo depois, os demais amigos ficaram sabendo das boas novas e prepararam uma festa para comemorar não só o retorno de Sasuke, mas também o sucesso de vendas dos ovos de páscoa.

Terminada a festa, Sasuke e Naruto ficaram a sós dentro do mesmo banheiro. O vapor de água que saía do chuveiro elétrico enquanto molhavam seus corpos embaçava o espelho e Naruto se aproximou de um **azulejo **na parede para ver seu rosto refletido nele.

-Sasuke, poderia me explicar como você criou um ovo de páscoa sem calorias?

-Quem disse que não tem calorias? –O moreno perguntou sério.

-Ora, você mesmo disse que é um ovo que não engorda!

-Claro que ovo de páscoa não engorda. –Falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. –Quem engorda é quem o come.

**Fim :B~**

* * *

><p><strong>Easternization¹<strong> **: "Orientalização" em inglês. "Easter" significa Páscoa.**

**_Oryctolagus cuniculus²_: nome científico do coelho.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eu estava sem meu computador e tive que arranjar outro emprestado. Como eu tenho uma vergonha desgraçada de demorar usando as coisas dos outros (principalmente se for notebook, netbook e ipad), fiz praticamente tudo no embalo, sem pensar muito ¬¬ Espero não ter esquecido de nenhuma das vinte palavras obrigatórias i.i<em><br>_**


End file.
